


Lift Your Eye's and See

by CyndAkara



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Kaneki being afraid of rejection, M/M, a lil prompt a friend from dA had, kaneki revealing himself as a ghoul, like a milimeter, really short, this has probably been done, tiny tiny tiny bit of fluff, you could probably read this to your grandma if you wanted to but i don't think you do.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyndAkara/pseuds/CyndAkara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki need's to tell Hide the truth but will he be rejected just as he fears?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift Your Eye's and See

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at titles so my friend gave me this title.  
> Anyway this is my first fic I've ever posted I've gotten enough positive feedback to give me some shreds of confidence so here it is! Bear with me, un-beta'd!

The room was quiet, sunlight peeking through the nearest curtain; Kaneki and Hide were sitting down on a soft couch placed neatly in the center of the room in front of a simple TV nestled perfectly against the wall. Some nonsensical show was playing on the electronic but Kaneki wasn't as interested as Hide was. Another thing had been weighing on his mind since the day _that_ happened. Kaneki had planned to tell him and he constantly figured he might have known on the slightest chance but he could never be sure... he has always been afraid of the rejection he might face if he told Hide. The worst part of it sent quakes of fear through Kaneki's heart, the part being that one of his major connections to the human world that he wasn't ready to let go of would be torn away from him and he'd never have a place there again.

Suddenly he began to shake, the fear that he'd always had over-powered him and he stood up and began to walk away. Hide, confused, looks up from the TV; "What's the matter?" Kaneki turned his head, "I just gotta go do something really quick..." The blond boy frowned, "Really? You're like, 10 degrees paler plus you're shaking like a... a..." Kaneki sighed, "A leaf?" "Yeah! A leaf! You can't honestly think I'm that stupid to fall for another, 'do something really quick' What's up?" Hide looked genuinly concerned and Kaneki felt a burst of happiness in his chest that suddenly drowned in the fear pooling in his consious.

After a what felt like a year of silence Kaneki looked up, _"Should I tell him? Should I really risk this? He has me in his grasp now and If I..."_ Thousands of thoughts rifled through his head and he had gone dizzy from all the possibility's of how this could go.

Finally, he felt himself breaking; he really couldn't do it anymore. The fear, the uknowing pain; it all got him to finally utter the words that have been weighing on his chest... "I'm half ghoul..." The 3 words so simple but felt like 10 thousand tons being dropped on him as he spoke them. He sat there, shaking; his breathing quickened. For a long time he waited, the silence in the air so thick you could cut it with a knife.

A steady but gentle laugh scared the poor boy; making him look up in shock, only to see Hide and his dumb goofy smile suddenly close to him; "I knew all along." Warm arms wrapped around Kaneki's body and suddenly he felt tears wet his cheeks, so many emotions burst their through him like a waterfall as he sunk into Hide's arms, unknowing of how to express what he was feeling. All he could say was, "You don't... hate me?" In a pitiful whisper that was answered with, "Of course not! How could I ever hate my best friend?" Upon hearing those words, Kaneki broke out sobbing, burrying his head into hide's shoulder and squeezing his arms around the taller; as if hanging on for dear life. For a few moments, Hide let him sit there, tears soaking his shirt before he pulled Kaneki away and looked into his eyes, "I'll never hate you, ghoul or human it won't matter ever to me. You know it. I love you, Kaneki." Placing a kiss on Kaneki's lips he smiled dorkishly, "How about we go finish that movie?" Kaneki smiled, his eyes puffy and red, "Alright."


End file.
